Sometimes You Can't Make it on Your Own
by emonemotheturtle
Summary: moments along the Merthan journey that I so hope continues SHIP WARS NOT WELCOME
1. Chapter 1

There was still time. She could still cancel. No she decided she wasn't going to run away anymore. She wasn't going to be afraid.

"How do I look?" She asked Maggie.

"You look hot" her sister replied. Meredith was wearing black jeans, a dark red blouse, and heels. "Are you excited? This is huge!"

"It's just drinks" Mer said as the doorbell rang. She opened the door to find Nathan standing there in dark jeans and a gray sweater. "I just need to grab my bag. Come on in."

Nathan stepped through the door and looked around. "Nice place," he said.

"Thanks," Mer said. "Ready?"

"Ready."

They walked out to his car. Once at the bar the sat in a small booth in a corner.

"You know they say you can tell a lot about a person from their drink of choice," Nathan said slyly.

"Oh really?" Mer laughed. "Well I drink tequila. What does that say about me?"

"It says that you are energetic, fiery, and you are very protective of the people you love."

"You pulled that out of your ass," Mer laughed.

"I did not," Nathan defended. "You see I drink whiskey, neat, which means I exude confidence, I know what I want and how to get it, and I don't see the point in over complicating things.

Meredith laughed again. "You really like yourself don't you?"

"That's not why we're here though is it? My opinion of me is irrelevant." This made Meredith laugh again. They joked back and forth a bit more before the conversation died down a bit.

"You ok?" Nathan asked picking up on the fact that Mer seemed to be getting uncomfortable.

"Yeah it's just… I guess I'm a little rusty. I don't really know what to talk about," she admitted.

"That's ok," Nathan assured her. "So what got you into surgery?"

"Well my mother was Ellis Grey so I basically grew up in the hospital."

"So you're purebred" Nathan quipped.

"You could say that. Actually when I told her I wanted to go to med school she tried to talk me out of it. She didn't think I was cut out for it."

"Well I think you've proved her wrong."

"How about you?" Mer asked.

"I liked helping people," Nathan responded, "and you know, cutting people open is a pretty cool way to do it. Any surgeries yourself?"

"Four: appendix, liver donation, and two Cs."

"Who'd you give your liver to?"

"My estranged father," Meredith said stunning Riggs. "It's a long story."

"Well it sounds like you've got all kinds of stories to tell."

"I guess you'll just have to stick around to hear them all."

"I can do that." Nathan smiled at her and they called it a night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zola, Bailey!" Meredith called as she entered the house, Ellis on her hip. The two kids came barrelling down the stairs together.

"Mommy, mommy, guess what?" Zola squealed.

"What Hunny?" Meredith smiled down at her eldest daughter.

"I got all my spelling words right!"

"Congratulations! I'm so proud of you Zozo!" Meredith went into the kitchen to start dinner. "Hey, guys I need to talk to you" Meredith started.

"What Mommy?" replied four-year-old Bailey.

"Mommy has a friend coming to dinner tonight," Meredith said. She really hoped that the kids liked Nathan.

"Is it Owen?" asked Zola.

"No sweetie this is a new friend that you haven't met before, a special friend."

Just as Meredith was finishing cooking, the doorbell rang. She ran to the door.

"Hi, Nathan. Come on in. Dinner is just about ready."

Dinner went smoothly. Nathan and the kids joked and seemed to be getting along. However, Zola was quieter than normal. Meredith wondered if she was getting sick. After dinner, when Meredith went to tuck the kids into bed. She sang to Ellis, read Bailey a story, and then moved on to Zola.

"Zozo, are you feeling alright?" Meredith asked. "You seemed so happy earlier, but said almost nothing at dinner."

"Mommy," Zola started, "are you replacing Daddy?"

This is what Meredith was afraid of. "What got that idea into your head Zo?"

"I don't know" Zola looked down. "Nathan reminded me of Daddy."

"Zozo, look at me" Meredith bringing her daughter's chin up so that their eyes met. "No one could ever replace Daddy." Meredith tried to fight the tears building in her eyes. "Mommy may find someone else that she loves someday but nobody can take his place in your life or mine, and if that does happen I promise that you and I will talk before it gets too serious ok. Ok?"

"Ok Mommy" Zola said as she lay down in her bed and closed her eyes.

Meredith leaned down and kissed her oldest's forehead. _She's so grown up._ Meredith quietly closed the door and padded back downstairs, where Nathan was sitting on the couch.

"Nathan," she said as he stood up. "I think we need to slow down."

"Is everything ok?" he asked concerned that she was spooked.

"It's Zola. I don't think she's quite ready for this." Meredith smiled slightly at him. "She just needs some time. She's old enough to remember Derek and she's old enough to be protective of him. Bailey was just too young when Derek died and of course Ellis hadn't been born."

"Mer it's alright. I understand. She can have as long as she needs. This is a lot for her to deal with."

"Thanks."

"I waited for you, and I can wait for her." Nathan smiled as he walked towards the door.

 _I love you_ Meredith thought as she shut the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

One night Nathan and Meredith were sitting on the porch swing after putting the kids to bed. Meredith rested her head on Nathan's shoulder while he gently rocked them back and forth.

Meredith started talking without even looking up. "I love you. I never thought that love like this would come around again. I really thought we only got one. I was wrong. I guess we can have two or eleven or thirty."

"I hope we don't need thirty," Nathan said, only half joking.

"I love you so much that it hurts. I love you so much that I'm terrified something will happen to you. I love you, Nathan Riggs."

Nathan looked down at her, surprised by this sudden speech. They had said I love you before plenty of times so what brought on this soliloquy. "I love you too, Meredith Grey."

"I don't do this" Meredith was sitting up now. "I'm not this person. I don't give speeches. I don't make commitments. I run, and get scared, and go dark and twisty."

"Mer…" Nathan really didn't know what was going on now.

"I want to marry you, Nathan. Will you marry me?"

Nathan chuckled at this, and Meredith looked worried like she was doing something wrong.

"Darling," he said "did you really think I wouldn't marry you?"

Nathan stood up, holding his hand out for her. She breathed a sigh of relief and took his hand. Nathan held her close and Meredith snuggled into his body. Slowly, the two started swaying together to nonexistent music.

"Dance it out" Meredith whispered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith stood examining herself in the mirror. She was wearing a wedding dress. How did I let them talk me into this? It wasn't a big wedding but it was a wedding which Meredith had never dreamed anyone would get her to participate in. It was just their friends from the hospital and Christina, who had flown in for the big day. There were no bridesmaids or groomsmen. It was just them: Meredith and Nathan.

Meredith left the room and headed towards the sanctuary where everyone was seated and waiting. She took a breath and started walking towards the man she loved.

"Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding. A good marriage must be created. It is never being too old to hold hands. It's remembering to say I love you every day and it is not just marrying the right person its being the right partner."

Meredith said her vows first. "Promises scare me. Maybe I'm too cautious in making them, fearing that changes in circumstance or changes in myself will take the ground out from under me again. But with you, promises remind me of solid ground when everything else seems shaky. So I promise to stand by your side and love you for as long as we have."

Now it was Nathan's turn. "I believe in miracles. I believe you are a miracle. I may not have known you before you'd ever been damaged by life, but I've seen you come through the other side, strong as ever. We have both loved and lost before coming together. I saw you for a single moment and found a million things I loved. That's when I knew you were my second chance, my miracle, and I will never let you go as long as I live."

The two said their 'I dos' and exchanged rings.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Nathan embraced Meredith and kissed her gently.


End file.
